


Any Way You Can Get It Is Good

by Tooti_Fruity



Series: Cacophony and Entropy and Apathy In NYC [1]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I wrote this at 3 am rip, If mentions of rape trigger you, Like it details situations in which person a is coerced into rough sex with their partner, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Michelle was Not Good to Fry, Sorta angst i guess???, This one is a spicy meatball of angst, You might want to skip this one dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity
Summary: Fry assumes that any kind of sex is good sex when you're a guy, even when it makes you feel empty and degraded. Luckily, he has someone in his life who loves him enough to set him straight.In which certain exes are abusive and hindsight is 20/20.





	Any Way You Can Get It Is Good

The first time is always the most awkward.

Fry knows that, objectively, he shouldn’t feel bad for his inexperience when the time comes for him and Bender to actually have sex, but it still creates a sense of anxiety, especially knowing that Bender has a lot more…um…practice. And it’s not like it’s his _first_ first time. Hell, he’s had a decent amount of sex with his ex-girlfriend Michelle. But it still feels incredibly surreal to actually _enjoy it_ when many previous encounters were, for lack of a better word, scary. But guys like sex any way they can get it.

Michelle was…rough. And kinky. Which wasn’t to say that he wasn’t, _isn’t_ , but there were times that she went a little too far, got a little too intense, and Fry doesn’t necessarily want to admit it to himself, but there were times she refused to stop when he asked her to slow down, when he asked if they could just make it sweet and languid and she called him a pussy, and a baby, and a girl, and a myriad of other things. Because he’s supposed to enjoy this, right? He’s a guy. Guys like it when girls are freaks in the sack, when they go fast and hard and harsh. It shouldn’t matter to him that she pushed him beyond his limits, because he was a guy, and guys like sex any way they can get it.

It shouldn’t have made him feel sick every time his father gave him a clap on the back and a wink, telling him he’d pay for dinner, but not for dessert. It shouldn’t have made him feel like crying when Michelle threw him against a bed and kissed him hard every time he tried to protest. He should like _getting it_ as much as he got it. And it definitely shouldn’t have made him curl up, covered in bruises and angry red marks, and cry, chest tight and rattling with dry sobs when Michelle disinterestedly locked him out of her room when all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep by her. Because guys like sex any way they can get it, right? _Right?_

The first person to tell Fry that what Michelle had done was wrong was Bender. Even when they weren’t together, Bender always had his back. And when Fry had commented in passing that Michelle liked it rough even when he didn’t, he expected him to throw his head back and bark out a laugh and tell him that he needs to stop bitching about all the poon he got, because guys like sex any way they can get it.

But Bender didn’t.

His face contorted with concern. His voice went nervous. He said that Fry shouldn’t feel uncomfortable when he has sex. That it shouldn’t make him queasy and tight chested, that sex is supposed to feel good and wonderful and intimate, and that even when it’s casual, it should be consensual.

When Bender brought up consent, Fry immediately felt on edge, and he narrowed his eyes and coolly informed Bender that no one said he didn’t enjoy it. But Bender’s mouth went tight, and his brows furrowed, and he asked if Fry _does_ enjoy it, citing that he had avoided the question. And when Fry doesn’t respond, allowing a pregnant pause to settle between them like a heavy mist, it was all the conformation he needed, and Bender hugged him tight and told him that what Michelle did was heinous. That he should never put himself in that kind of position again.

It still catches him off guard sometimes, when Bender initiates aftercare, holds him tight and loving after they do it, whether it’s raw, animal fucking or gentle, sweet love making. How he carries Fry to the bathroom and gently places him in a warm bathtub and helps him wash away the sweat and grime. How he doesn’t kiss him hard and swallow his voice, force him against the bed, imprint his skin with scratches and bruises and then lock him out. How, for their first time, Bender immediately offers to let him top, since it could be painful to bottom for your first time, which makes Fry’s chest feel tight with emotion at being able to _choose_ how he wants it for once. And how he doesn’t care if Fry embarrasses himself by crying when he finishes, collapsing onto his lover, panting and sated and _satisfied._

So it finally lands that he doesn’t have to be embarrassed. He doesn’t have to maintain an image or prove anything, because Bender loves him, and he loves Bender, and sex doesn’t feel like an exam without a study guide. It doesn’t feel like he’s being judged and scrutinized and silenced.

For the first time in his life, sex feels satisfying, and he realizes that maybe guys don’t have to like sex any way they can get it.

**Author's Note:**

> pls enjoy this offering to the frender cult. this is so sad, can we get 10,000 likes over here?


End file.
